


The Valentine

by beautiful_blue



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Stanlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: Stanley nearly has a meltdown when he looks into his locker and finds a love letter addressed to him. (One shot)





	The Valentine

Stanley hated Valentines day for the most part. It was no fun for anyone who was single in his opinion. In high school it had become even more sickening as everyone who was anyone seemed to have someone to shower with gifts and praise. It was a day of fun for the economy in Stan’s opinion, not a day he was worth being part of. 

After shoving through two separate couples who were making out on either side of his locker, Stan opened the door of his locker to put away his coat, and backpack. The moment the door opened, he found himself scrambling to grab something red falling out of the locker. Gripping the item in his hand, he was surprised to see it was a red envelope. Furrowing his brows, he looked at the envelope as though expecting it to somehow make sense just by staring at it.

Looking around, he quickly set the envelope on his books before removing his jacket and his bag. Once they were stowed away in his locker Stan grabbed out the appropriate books he would need for the morning before grabbing the red envelope and heading to his first period class.

Stan’s eyes kept wandering to the envelope as he walked through the hall, as if expecting it to have been his imagination playing tricks on him. It was probably just a prank from Eddie and Richie, but Stan was still caught off guard. Walking into his first period history class, Stanley sat down in his spot at the back, closest to the window. He was always the first person to arrive in class. 

Setting his books down in front of him, Stan sighed, and stared at the envelope, dreading what ever annoying words Richie and Eddie had put to paper in an attempt to be funny. Using his fingernail, Stan cut open the envelope, and pulled out some folded lined paper. Unfolding it, Stan let his eyes trail over the words written in neat handwriting. 

Dear Stanley,

This year, I wanted you to know how I felt. I’ve been holding on to these feelings for years, and each year it gets harder to hold it inside. I know you hate Valentines day. Still, I felt you might appreciate a letter rather than a box of chocolates, or flowers. 

No one knows how I feel about you, but I thought you should. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my entire life. Inside, and out. With amber eyes, and the hair of an angel, I don’t know how you get by so unnoticed. I think about your lips all the time, and how they might feel pressed against mine. It’s all I think about some days. 

I know you have feelings for Bill Denbrough, I see it in the way you stare when you think he’s not looking. I see it, because I stare at you when you’re not looking. I wish I could captivate you the way he does, and I admit, I’m jealous. I wish I could make you feel the way he does, I’d give you all the attention you deserve. 

I love the little things about you that people might often ignore, like how you love the colour yellow best, and you would rather drink sprite than coke. I think it’s sweet how you love birds so much, and you spend most of your free time in the warm weather outside watching them. Most people think birds are boring, but you see so much beauty in them. You’re quiet, and some people think that makes you stuck up, or rude. I think you just happen to listen better than everyone else. Talking to you makes me feel better, because you really do seem to care about people despite what you let on. When you do speak to me, I hang on to every word you say, because you don’t just make small talk, you speak with meaning. 

You have to be the smartest, most graceful person I’ve ever laid eyes upon. I wish I could hold you sometimes, especially when you look lonely. I’d love to run my fingers through your curls, and breathe in that familiar scent of your shampoo. Sometime, I’d like to just lie with you on the grass, and watch the clouds go by as you watch for birds. We don’t have to say a word, I could spend all day just listening to you breathing. 

I know you’re sad sometimes, but please know that you are very much wanted. Even if it isn’t by the one you want. You’ll always have me, no matter what you might think. Maybe someday I’ll get brave enough to tell you all of this to your face. Please don’t think me a coward. 

-The Shy One

Stan blinked a few times, feeling how red his cheeks had gotten by the end of the letter. Reading it over again, Stan wondered if this was a prank or not. Did Richie and Eddie conspire against him? Perhaps it was Beverly trying to get him to enjoy Valentines day despite the fact he grumbled how stupid it was the other day when they were talking at lunch. 

Placing the letter in the envelope, Stan closed it in his text book. As the bell rang, he felt his mind mulling over the kind words in the letter. There was no way it wasn’t a prank. No one thought of him that way. No one. He wasn’t the sort of person one had a crush on. No, he was boring Stanley Uris. Bird observer. That was all.

By lunch hour, Stanley had managed to convince himself it was a prank. It was some elaborate prank by Eddie and Richie, it had to have been. He was so angry at them. How dare they play with his emotions like that? It was cruel, and extremely rude.

Coming up to the table the losers always gathered at for lunch, Stan slammed his salad container down on the surface of the table, making everyone jump and freeze as Stan sat down, eyeing Richie and Eddie with annoyance before opening the salad, and pulling a fork out of his lunch bag to stab into it angrily. 

“Fuck, who pissed in your corn flakes this morning?” Richie asked giving him a look.

“Don’t play dumb, Richard. It’s unbecoming of you.” Stan said before shoving a fork full of lettuce into his mouth. 

“S-Stanley? What’s wr-wrong?” Bill asked curiously.

Stan looked at Bill for a moment, unable to be angry at Bill directly. “Some idiot shoved a fake Valentines card in my locker.” Stan glared at Richie.

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t do shit!” Richie held his hands up in surrender.

“Eddie?” Stan looked at him.

“As if I’d unleash the wraith of Stan on purpose.” Eddie furrowed his brows.

Stan looked between them, assessing their reactions to feel out if he was being played or not. “If it wasn’t you two… no impossible…” Stan sighed and shook his head.

“Mind if I read the letter?” Richie grinned at him, “I wanna hear what gushy shit they wrote.”

“I mind.” Stan said quickly, “If you two didn’t write it, then who did?”

Looking around the table, Stan looked at Beverly and Ben who were staring at him, eating their sandwiches. “Don’t look at us.” Bev shook her head quickly along with Ben.

Stan sighed, and looked at Mike and Bill who just stared at him, “Well… I don’t think either of you would prank me…” Stan rolled his eyes before looking down at his salad, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“Did it seem fake to you?” Mike asked him curiously.

“Yes. No. I…” Stan sighed, and rubbed his face, “No, if it was given to anyone else I’d believe it, but… it was given to me, so it’s impossible.” Stan looked down.

“You’re way too hard on yourself, Stan. Someone could potentially really like you.” Ben told him seriously.

Stan said nothing, he remained quiet for the rest of lunch. He picked at his food, his face cast towards the table even once he was done eating. Glancing around the cafeteria he noticed all the girls who looked to be elated sitting around the room with their boyfriends. He felt strange to have received his letter, but what made him feel even more strange was the fact someone would ever be intimidated by the idea of telling him the contents of the letter. He was lucky someone even looked his way. For once, he was too distracted to ogle Bill Denbrough who was sitting right in front of him.

Glancing over to Richie and Eddie, he noticed Richie carefully sticking heart stickers to Eddie’s shirt without the brunette noticing as he spoke to Ben and Beverly. It would be nice to be a couple he supposed. It seemed like Eddie was happy with Richie, and Beverly was happy with Ben. He had never thought of himself in a relationship with anyone in a possible sense. Sure, he crushed on Bill, but that was going no where fast. 

Looking over to Mike and Bill, he noticed Mike’s eyes on him. “You ok?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, I’m just… unsure.” Stan shrugged.

“Well, any ideas as to who might have given it to you? Any clues in the letter at all?” Mike asked him as he wiped some cheese sauce off the sleeve of his football jacket.

“Nothing that I’d be able to go off.” Stan shook his head.

“Was it at least nice? What they said I mean.” Mike questioned.

Stan thought about it for a moment, a small smile creeping onto his face. He nodded looking at Mike, “Yeah…” He wiped the smile off his face quickly, “Assuming it’s not a prank anyway.”

“G-G-Good luck finding the person who w-wrote it.” Bill said as he finished his last French fry.

“Thanks.” Stan looked at the table.

“Can I please read the letter? I promise I won’t make fun of you, I just want to see what it says!” Richie called over to Stan.

“You’re a liar.” Stan raised a brow, “You’d use it against me every chance you got.”

“Would not!” Richie crossed his arms before smiling, “Ok, maybe a little.”

Stan rolled his eyes, “Not happening.”

“M-Maybe someone will tell you b-before the day is done.” Bill suggested, hoping it might cheer Stan up.

“Yeah, maybe they’ll confess how much they want to suck your dick.” Richie piped up crudely.

“At least pretend you have respect for me, Richie.” Stan sighed before gathering up his things from the table, “I guess I’ll just have to wonder forever.”

“If you did find out who it was, would you ask them out?” Beverly smiled pointedly, “Or is that too ‘dumb’ like the rest of Valentines day?”

“Don’t worry, Bev. This person obviously doesn’t have any taste anyway.” Stan got up from the table along with the rest of the losers before heading to his locker to put his lunch bag away.

Stan spent the better part of the afternoon thinking over what the note had said about him. He wondered if it was someone in one of his classes or for how long he had known the culprit. The red envelope sat before him, staring him tauntingly in the face. A small smile played upon his lips in his science class as he thought about the things the letter had said. He felt he shouldn’t buy into it, but the words were nice, and he felt like he was worth something the more he thought about it. 

Glancing to his right, he spotted Mike looking at him with an amused expression on his face. Stan blushed darkly when he realized he had been caught day dreaming about the letter. Once science was over, Stan watched everyone else in the room pile out, leaving him alone with Mike as they gathered their things.

“What had you all smiles this class?” Mike asked with a smile on his face.

Stan shook his head, trying to hide his own smile, “Oh stop it, we both know it’s probably just some dumb prank anyway.”

“Why are you so Hell bent that it’s a prank? Can’t someone call your hair and eyes beautiful, and tell you how wonderful you are without it being a prank? Maybe they’re just a shy one?” Mike asked pointedly.

“Sure, but-“ Stan froze, staring Mike in the face, “Wait…” 

Mike stared him down for a moment, “Yes?”

“It was… you?” Stan blinked a couple of times. 

Mike stood before Stan, and cupped his face, looking down into his eyes. Stan didn’t say a word, he just let Mike stare into his eyes. Swallowing, Stan watched Mike lean down before their lips met. Mike kissed him gently, running his fingers through Stan’s hair before pulling back slowly, “Now why’d you have to go and make me give myself away like that? Can’t you just accept the fact that someone might find you desirable, and beautiful?” Mike pecked his lips again, leaving Stan speechless, “I’ve got practice, but… I’ll look for you in the library after?” Mike winked and left the room.

Stan stood there, staring after Mike, his legs numb. Nodding his head quickly in response to Mike, he realized how much of an idiot he was as Mike had left thirty seconds ago. With a deep red blush crawling across his face, Stan grabbed up all of his books, and headed straight to the library where he intended to wait patiently for Mike. 

Maybe Valentines day wasn’t so stupid after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please let me know what you think!


End file.
